


Flowers for Joy

by Graphite_crumble



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned baby, Death, Gabriel's Past, Gen, Sad times, gabriel is a big softie, gabriel loves dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_crumble/pseuds/Graphite_crumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel buys flowers once a week on his way to visit an elderly woman in a rest home. She's somebody very special.<br/>Present day, mixed with flashbacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for Joy

_Present Day_

Sofia stepped back to admire her handiwork, wiping a hand across her forehead. Soft pink roses nestled with lilac carnations and white tulips. Just three more vases and she’d be done for the day. The tinkle of the bell above the door called to her from the front of the shop. She smiled, and headed towards the counter, already knowing who it would be.

Gabriel nodded in greeting as she approached. He’d been a regular customer for over two years now; every Monday afternoon, without fail. He always paid in cash, and always ordered the same bouquet. White daisies tied with a single blue ribbon, and always the same card: ‘To the most beautiful girl in the world.’

 _The good-looking ones were always taken._ Sofia had thought the first time he’d bought from her.  
  
“Afternoon, Gabriel. Usual?”

“Yes, please.” he replied, flashing her a brief smile. “How’s business?”

“Good as ever. It’s wedding season, so there’s plenty to do.” Sofia replied as she set to work. She put his bouquet together with practised ease while he wrote out his card.

“I suppose telling you I have some beautiful seasonals in would be redundant?” she asked jokingly as she rang up his order.

“It would be.” he agreed, handing her the money. “Keep the change.”

“Thank you. See you next week?”

“Most likely. Thanks, Sofia. Take care.” Gabriel smiled and took the flowers from her. She watched him go, the little bell above the door chiming on his way out.

***

“Hi, Mr Cooper.” The receptionist greeted him as he signed the logbook.

“Hey Louise.” replied Gabriel. “Stubborn one, isn't he?” he joked, nodding at her sizeable baby bump.

“Tell me about it! He just doesn't want to share a birth month with his big sister.” laughed Louise.

“Well, good luck. He'll be here before you know it.” smiled Gabriel.

He headed down the corridor, empty except for an elderly woman with a walker heading in the other direction.

“Afternoon, Dolores. You look lovely today.” He grinned at her as he passed.

“Charmer!” she scoffed as he walked by, but as always, it brought a smile to her face.

Gabriel took a left, and stopped at the fifth door on the right. He tapped gently on the open door but the tiny, old, lady in the bed didn’t hear. He entered anyway, his footsteps muffled by the soft carpet.

“Joy?” He approached the bed. She was dozing peacefully, a book not far from her hand.  
  
Gabriel unwrapped the flowers he’d brought her, placing them in the waiting vase on her dresser.

“Dad?” The old lady was awake now, staring at him with rheumy brown eyes, a smile on her face.

“Hi Sweetheart.” He leant over and planted a kiss on her wrinkled forehead.

“I’m sorry, I was just resting my eyes.” Joy said.

“It’s OK.” Gabriel sat down in the chair next to the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Still alive.” She replied cheerfully.

A knock on the door interrupted them.

“Medicine time, Miss Cooper.” A nurse Gabriel didn’t recognise came in, holding the pills in a paper cup in one hand and a glass of water in the other. Joy took them without fuss, emptying the glass of water and handing it back to her. “Is this your grandson?”

“He’s my father.” corrected Joy.

“Well, he looks good for his age.” The nurse said kindly, not bothering to dispute it. She turned to Gabriel. “Hello, I’m Rebecca, I just started here last Friday.”

“Gabriel Cooper.”

“Oh, those are beautiful.” Rebecca said to Joy, noticing the daisies. “They really brighten up the room. You’re very lucky to have such a thoughtful guest.”

“He’s an Angel.” said Joy. She wheezed with laughter and Gabriel couldn’t help but grin. Rebecca just smiled at Gabriel in an almost apologetic way and left, pushing her cart along to the next room.

“That’s one good thing about being old. I can tell people the truth and they just think I’m going senile.” Joy smiled wistfully.

“Are they’re treating you OK? Because if you’ve changed your mind…” Gabriel began.

“I’m fine here, I told you. You’ve looked after me enough for one lifetime.” Joy patted his hand. “I like it here. I have friends. And we go somewhere nice in the coach every Saturday.”

“I could take you out. We could go to Paris again. You love Paris. Or London. We could go to the theatre.” suggested Gabriel.

“No, no. I’m too old for all that flying about.” Joy replied. “You’d understand if you were my age.”

“I’m older than time, sweetheart.” Gabriel reminded her.

“You know what I mean.” Joy waved her hand dismissively.

Gabriel sighed resignedly. It had been her decision to move into a nursing home, and nothing he said or did could change her mind. He respected her wishes and let her live her own life, but he didn’t have to like it.

“Older than time is a little old to be sulking, Dad.”

“And 92 is too old to be giving your father cheek.” He replied, smiling. “Now...” he reached for the book on her bed and flipped it open as he settled back in his chair. “What page were we on?”

***

_ January 14th 1924 _

“Would you just pee already?” Gabriel grumbled to his dog, Hilda. She wagged her tail happily and bounded ahead of him as Gabriel trudged through the snow, his hands in his pockets.

Gabriel hadn't intended to adopt the Alsatian. But then he hadn't intended to adopt the 906 other dogs he'd had since he'd come to live on earth. They were just such endearing animals, and he'd developed something of a soft spot for them. And he always seemed to find ones that needed a home. Or they found him. Sometimes he wondered if his heavenly father was playing some sort of odd prank on him.

Hilda disappeared round the corner of a hedge and then turned back, waiting for him to catch up. When he was almost there, she took off again down the path, always staying in his sights.

She stopped suddenly, and lowered her nose to the ground, sniffing at the snow with interest.

 _Please don't roll in crap again._ Gabriel thought.

Hilda barked and started running, disappearing into the dark.

“Hilda!” Gabriel called after her. She answered him with another bark and he broke into a jog, concerned at her unusual behaviour. He followed the paw prints she'd left behind and caught sight of her, curled up on the ground beneath a bridge.

“Hey girl, what's wrong?” he said soothingly as he approached her. She whined and rose, and he saw the box she'd been laying in front of. “What you got there?”

Gabriel reached the box and froze, shocked. He knelt down and put a hand to the baby's cheek. It was cold to the touch, but the baby stirred and let out a cry, and Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief. He swaddled the blanket around it tighter and scooped the baby up, holding it close to warm it.

“You poor thing. What are you doing way out here?” He took off his woolly hat and tucked it over the infants head. The child was tiny, and couldn't have been more than a day or two old.

Gabriel looked down the path in both directions. The snow leading to the spot was clear in both directions, except for the tracks left by Hilda and himself. He hadn't seen another person since entering the park. The baby must have been here for at least an hour.

“Hilda, Come here, girl.” he held his hand out and the dog came to his side. He put a hand on her head and flew them all back to his house. The dog yelped and snarled as they arrived in the living room, warmth washing over them.

“I'm sorry girl, but it's an emergency.” he offered. Hilda slunk away to her bed and lay down, sulking at him.

Gabriel turned his attention to the baby. He summoned a baby basket with a click of his fingers and laid the child down before placing a finger to their forehead, sending a wave of healing grace through them. She was healthy, but hungry and cold.

“Alright, sweetheart. What can you tell me?” he gently probed the baby's mind for memory, but all he got was blood and light and cold. “You're very new here, aren't you?”

She opened her eyes, huge brown irises staring up at him, unfocused. She whimpered and he sighed, taking off his coat and scarf and tossing them over the armchair before picking her up again and rocking her gently.

“What am I supposed to do with you, hmm?” Gabriel glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece. It was late in the evening, and he had no idea where the nearest orphanage was. “Right. You can stay tonight, but tomorrow we'll need to find a place for you.”

She started crying and he frowned. Another click of his fingers and he was holding a warm bottle of milk. He sat down on the couch and fed her, watching her little face as she hungrily emptied the bottle.

“Good stuff, huh?” He placed the empty glass bottle on the coffee table and brought her to his shoulder, patting her back to try and burp her. He realised he couldn't remember the last time he'd held a baby. It had been centuries. The baby gave a hiccup and Gabriel wrinkled his nose as he felt something warm and wet run down his shoulder. It was going to be a long night.

***

_Present Day_

“That's enough for today, Dad.” Joy said as Gabriel finished reading another chapter of their book.

“OK.” He folded the corner of the page and closed the book, placing it on the bed side table. “Do you want to go outside?”

“That would be nice.” Joy smiled.

Gabriel helped her sit up and then went to the door, shutting it before clicking his fingers. Her nightgown was replaced with one of the outfits she kept in her wardrobe, and her shoes were on her feet.

“Not this one. I wore it yesterday.” Joy complained. He clicked his fingers again and switched the outfit for another one. “This is better.”

“Whatever makes you happy.” said Gabriel.

He supported her as she shuffled across the room and eased herself into her wheelchair. 6 months ago, it was something she used occasionally. Now she was rarely out of it. Gabriel tried not to think about what that meant as he wheeled her down the corridors and out into the sunlit grounds of the retirement home.

They travelled around the outside path of the gardens, talking about the weather, the flowers, and days gone by. Joy made him stop beside one of the fountains and he sat down on the bench next to her chair.

“I need to talk to you about something.” said Joy.

“Is it a boy? Do I need to get a shotgun?” Gabriel joked.

“Oh hush. Listen.” Joy replied. “I don't have long left, Dad.”

“Don't say that.” Gabriel said quietly, immediately serious.

“We both know it's true. I'm not afraid. I know there's a heaven, thanks to you.” She squeezed his hand with her frail fingers. “You gave me the best life I could have wished for. I've seen so many things, experienced so much. More than any human should. I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am.”

Gabriel tried to respond, but there was a lump in his throat. He held her hand and blinked away tears.

***

_ January 15th 1924 _

Gabriel checked the address and read the sign a second time, before looking up at the gloomy grey-bricked building. Saint Flora's Home for Orphans and Foundlings was one of the most miserable looking places Gabriel had seen.

“Well, perhaps it's better on the inside.” He muttered. He looked down at the baby girl in his arms, who was sleeping soundly after a busy night of crying every time he put her down. He had to admit, she was adorable when she was quiet.

He walked up the short set of stairs to the front door and entered the foyer. The single light bulb hanging from the ceiling illuminated dingy white walls and a single desk and couch. 2 doors led off on either side of the room, and another stood ajar at the back.

“Hello?” Gabriel called out.

There was a rustle from the far room and a woman stuck her head around the door frame.

“Hello.” She walked up to the front desk, and straightened her glasses. “Can I help you?”

“I found this baby. She was left in a box under a bridge.” Gabriel explained.

“She's the third this month.” sighed the woman. “Give her here then.”

Gabriel hesitated. The atmosphere in the place was depressing, and he was suddenly reluctant to leave the baby here.

“She'll be looked after, won't she?” He asked.

“That's our job.” the woman replied. She sounded bored.

Gabriel looked down at the baby in his arms. Everything about this felt wrong. But he couldn't very well raise a human baby. He swallowed nervously and handed her over.

“She's a beauty. Might get adopted,if she's lucky.” The woman said, peering down at the baby. The infant started crying, and the woman shushed her, bouncing her up and down.

“She prefers side-to-side rocking.” said Gabriel. “And rub her back when you wind her. Patting makes her vomit.”

“I'll make a note.” the woman said. “If you'd care to leave a donation on your way out, please do. Saint Flora's is a charitable organisation.”

Gabriel nodded, and gave the baby one last look before turning away. He reached the door, and the baby gave a particularly loud wail. It wrenched at his heart and his decision was made.

“No, I'm sorry.” He rushed back, and plucked the baby from the woman's arms.

“Excuse me!” She exclaimed.

“I made a mistake. I'm not leaving her here. Sssh, it's all right.” he hushed the baby and rocked her gently, and she quietened down.

“You can't just...!” the woman began, but Gabriel didn't hear the end. He walked out the door and disappeared with the baby in his arms.

***

_Present Day_

Sofia glanced at the clock above the door and wandered to the front of her store, staring out at the wet empty streets. Storm clouds had rolled in unexpectedly and it was almost dark out, fierce wind and rain howling through the streets.

She supposed she shouldn't expect Gabriel to turn up in this weather, but the absence of her most regular customer still felt odd. She sighed, and straightened one of the vases in the window before walking back to the counter. Sofia picked up her empty coffee mug, and headed into the back room to refill it.

There was a gust of wind and Sofia heard the front door slam shut, the bell clattering. She rushed back out and saw Gabriel standing by the counter, wearing a soaking black raincoat, the collar pulled up against the elements.

“Gabriel! Hi.” she smiled at him, and he nodded. Something was off.

“Hi Sofia. Usual please.” his voice was flat, his usual energy completely absent.

“Everything OK?” she asked as she got to work.

“Not really.” he admitted. He let out a heavy sigh. “I'm afraid I won't be coming in any more.”

“Oh...” Sofia paused, processing the news. She shook her head and got back to work. “Can I ask why?”

“The flowers were for my...my mother. She passed away on Wednesday.” Gabriel replied, his voice catching. “The funeral service is today.”

“I'm so sorry.” Sofia replied sincerely.”You must have been very close.”

“Yes.” His tone was heart-breaking.

Sofia glanced at her remaining stock of daisies. She was running low, and had planned on ordering more. She put all she had left into his bouquet, making it almost double its usual size. She tied it off with his usual blue ribbon before turning to him and held it out.

Gabriel looked at it with surprise, and then up at her.

“No charge.” said Sofia.

“Are you sure?”

“It's the least I could do. I'll miss you. I mean, your custom.” Sofia smiled.

“Thank you.” he said quietly, a sad smile flitting across his lips. He took it and slipped his card into it. _To the most beautiful girl in the world._

***

_ January 28h 1924 _

Gabriel ignored the stares as he strolled towards the park with the pram, Hilda trotting calmly at it's side. He supposed it was quite unusual to see a man taking care of a baby without a woman in sight, but to hell with it.

When he arrived at the park, he let Hilda off her leash and she happily bounced across the grass. The snow had melted away in the past few days, and now the air was chilly but tolerable.

Gabriel parked the pram beside a bench and sat down, keeping an eye on his dog. The baby gurgled, letting him know she'd woken up, and he lifted her out of the pram, keeping the blankets tucked around her.

She was doing much better now, her little cheeks plump and rosy. She was still most content when being cuddled but she no longer screamed the place down when he put her in her crib. His study had become a nursery, with what he supposed were far too many clothes and toys for such a young baby, but he couldn't resist. He'd even gone out and bought some from an actual store, instead of just conjuring them from nothing.

“What a little darling!”

“Thank you.” Gabriel replied, looking up at the woman who'd spoke.

“How old?” The woman enquired.

“She's two weeks.”

“Oh, bless her. What's her name?”

Gabriel hesitated. He'd been combing books and newspapers since he'd decided to keep her, and still hadn't come up with anything that felt right. He looked down and saw her big brown eyes staring back up at him, a strange contentment washing over him.

“Joy.” he smiled. “She's my Joy.”


End file.
